Over the years, many different types of laundry chemicals, additives, and fabric softeners have been developed and commercialized. Many of these compositions are administered to a wash cycle, or a drying cycle, but not both. In addition, many of the currently-available detergents, additives, and fabric softeners are fully utilized during a single wash or drying cycle, thereby requiring that such laundry additives be replenished for each subsequent wash cycle or drying cycle. Many of these traditional additives have shown that they may cause significant and pervasive health and environmental issues.
In view of the foregoing, there is a need for improved laundry additives and methods of use thereof, which may be added to both a wash cycle and a drying cycle that are reusable, effective, convenient and safe for people's health and the environment. In addition, it is preferable that such additives be usable in a plurality of wash cycles. Still further, the improved laundry additives and methods of use thereof will preferably employ the use of compositions and materials that are environmentally safe, and beneficial for people who suffer from chemical related sensitivities. As described further below, the present invention addresses these demands, and provides other benefits and improvements over currently-available detergents, additives, and fabric softeners. Some of these benefits include better environmental sensitivity, convenience, time savings, potential health benefits, and potentially significant cost savings.